El día que Dazai anuló el mundo
by L.Crosslux91
Summary: La víspera de año nuevo ha pasado pero Atsushi no se siente muy bien que digamos. Quizás un paseo con cierto desperdicio de vendajes pueda ser la solución. O quizás no.


¡Hola!

Feliz año nuevo para todos y mis mejores deseos.

Vengo con un nuevo Dazatsu en genderbender porque YOLO. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo :)

 **Advertencia:** Atsushi Nakajima está en su versión femenina.

 **Advertencia n°2:** estw fic es sólo con motivo de año nuevo, algo ligero y olvidable (? Que no toma en cuenta la línea de sucesos de la obra original. Básicamente, es sólo un "momento Dazatsu"

 **Advertencia n°3:** esto es una secuela de "Caramelos para Atsushi"

 **Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs no me pertenece, sino a sus autores originales.**

Desde ya, muchas gracias por la oportunidad y que Dios te bendiga por leerme. ¡Saludos

* * *

El día que Dazai anuló el mundo.

La noche de año nuevo pasó como un torbellino de colores y sonidos estridentes para Atsushi. Ella y Kyouka se dirigieron a la zona del puerto la noche anterior, donde recibieron el nuevo año viendo los fuegos artificiales y mientras oían música festiva mezclándose con gritos de júbilos que llenaron el aire durante más de una hora.

Ahora, en la calma del día después, Atsushi acababa de limpiar su pequeña cocina mientras Kyouka dormitaba en su futón, objeto que tomó en custodia inmediatamente después que Atsushi se levantó de la hora de la siesta. No había mucho que hacer en el reducido espacio del departamento, así que la dejaba entretenerse con lo que quisiera, incluso si eso era solo dormir. Pensó que tendría que ahorrar para comprarse un televisor y una radio, y quizás una computadora. Había muchas cosas que le faltaban y aunque era tarde para notarlo, se alegraba de que su nueva compañera de cuarto no hiciera uso común de ello.

Se detuvo de su tarea rutinaria cuando sintió un tirón en su tímpano. Atsushi en verdad no gustaba de este tipo de espectáculos, que aunque le parecían hermosos, lastimaban sus oídos. No era su culpa, de verdad, es solo que su capacidad de convertirse en un tigre hacía que tuviera sentidos mejorados como defecto, no solo la capacidad de sanar sus heridas, sino que le otorgaba vista, olfato y oídos extremadamente sensibles. De pequeña, estas fechas resultaban ser un suplicio, pues no comprendía por qué sus oídos sufrían tanto debido al sonido y pasó muchos años nuevos con la cabeza acunada por una gruesa almohada intentando no prestarle atención a la manera en que sus tímpanos se contraían y las paredes internas de sus orejas temblaban.

Secó sus manos y se dispuso a regresar a su cómodo tatami para leer un pequeño libro que consiguió con descuento en una librería que estaba a punto de cerrar, pero su teléfono sonó y el timbre hizo que se llevara las manos frías a los costados de su cabeza, cosa que empeoró la sensación de dolor. Sus ojos picaron con lágrimas y procuró atender tan rápido como pudo.

Era solo un mensaje de texto. Atsushi parpadeó ante la pantalla y miró al exterior, donde ya no caía nieve y el cielo comenzaba a despejarse, dejando ver atisbos del sol que se ponía sobre el horizonte y teñía todo de naranja, rojo y lila.

 _Estoy afuera_ , decía el mensaje.

Bajó los escalones casi con parsimonia, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido y caminó los pocos metros que la separaban de Dazai. Él estaba sentado sobre ese barril viejo en el que una mañana lo encontró metido y tratando de suicidarse. Llevaba su sobretodo de color marrón claro, pero tenía una bufanda y un gorro de lana en la cabeza. Al verla, se levantó y agitó su mano brevemente en su dirección, a modo de saludo.

—Atsushi _-chan,_ ¿qué tal va tu primer día de este nuevo año?

Doloroso, quiso responder. Doloroso y molesto. En cambio, compuso una sonrisa destinada a transmitir calma y respondió:

—Tranquilo. Los días libres pueden resultar ser aburridos de vez en cuando.

Mentira. Atsushi deseaba meterse debajo de su futón y cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada. Todavía había personas lanzando pirotecnia a modo de festejo y sus oídos gritaban en muda agonía cada vez que oía una explosión. Tan solo el tintineo de los platos al lavarlos le resultó difícil de sobrellevar. Eso sin contar que a una semana después de los fuegos de navidad, todavía oía las sordas explosiones en su mente, como un recuerdo doloroso pero feliz. En aquella ocasión, su mentor le sirvió de distracción con el repentino obsequio comestible. El joven hombre poseía un tipo de voz algo suave, como un bálsamo y se alegraba de que sus oídos no dolieran tanto al escucharlo hablar.

—Demos un paseo—ofreció él, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Atsushi tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y llevaba la bufanda tan alto que le cubría el mentón y parte de sus mejillas. Asintió en mutuo acuerdo y lo siguió cuando comenzó a andar.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles algo vacías, algún que otro auto pasaba de manera esporádica pero en su mayoría, no veía personas aunque sí oía sonidos dispersos que le hacían girar los ojos de aquí a allá constantemente. A su lado, Dazai canturreaba algo incomprensible y procuraba concentrarse en eso en lugar del ocasional grito de un niño, o la risa estridente de un hombre. Tantos sonidos la mareaban y no fue sino hasta que escuchó el arrullo del río, que finalmente fue capaz de poner atención a algo en realidad.

El río, la orilla del río. Estaban en el lugar en el que se conocieron. Un tren pasó a toda velocidad y Atsushi cerró sus ojos con fuerza, su mandíbula encajada y las manos apretadas en puños cuando el ruido de las ruedas sobre los rieles hizo que sus huesos vibraran. El tigre en su interior rugió con molestia, y ella en verdad no era capaz de comprender por qué el animal decidía salir en este tipo de ocasiones. Se preguntó brevemente si se trataba del instinto protector ante la sensación de peligro, o si solo estaba perdiendo el control sobre la bestia nuevamente.

Cuando todo estuvo en silencio otra vez, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de su mentor.

—El ruido te molesta—susurró.

Ella asintió, derrotada.

—No sé qué sucede. Creo que al tigre no le gustan este tipo de celebraciones, he estado nerviosa desde la semana pasada.

—Es a ti a quien no le gusta. Tu nerviosismo se ve amplificado por tu capacidad, tus ojos han cambiado.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Atsushi se llevó las manos a los ojos y se cubrió por un momento, concentrándose para deshacer el efecto del tigre. No sirvió, veía todo con detalles precisos, el movimiento del agua, el cielo, las nubes con mil y un tonos de blanco, dorado y lila, las motas de rojo y dorado en los ojos de Dazai, los reflejos en su cabello ondulado, incluso una pequeña pelusa en su gorro.

—Quizás tampoco me guste el año nuevo—reconoció al final, sintiendo sus hombros caer.

Dazai sonrió quedamente y se sentó en las escaleras, invitándola a tomar asiento a su lado. Atsushi se acomodó a su derecha y suspiró, y trató tan duro como pudo en no mostrarse nerviosa cuando el siguiente tren hizo su paso a través de los puentes. No obstante, cerró los ojos por instinto y se tensó, contando cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que finalmente se fuera, que resultó ser un minuto entero. Le dolía la mandíbula cuando todo estuvo en silencio otra vez y se preguntó si Dazai la llevó a ese lugar para hacerla sufrir.

—Todo ha estado tranquilo últimamente—murmuró él.

— ¿Lo dices porque la Port Mafia no ha intentado nada?

— Hablo de todo en general. Pero en cuanto a la Port Mafia, el jefe y Mori _-san_ acordaron una tregua total hasta que las festividades acaben. Puede parecerte una locura, pero Mori _-san_ es un gran fan de las celebraciones de fin de año, incluido San Valentín.

Atsushi emitió un sonido de comprensión, descubriendo que no tenía nada que agregar sobre eso.

— ¿Eres feliz, Atsushi _-chan_?

La pregunta la tomó totalmente desprevenida y solo pudo voltear a ver a su mentor con ojos muy abiertos. Los ojos de Dazai ya no tenían esas motas de rojo y dorado, el marrón chocolate era plano, opaco y sin espacio para tan siquiera un punto de luz. Se preguntó si se debía a que estaba a contra luz.

—Considerando cómo han cambiado las cosas en estos meses, me siento feliz.

— ¿Incluso aunque te han perseguido, golpeado, disparado y mutilado?

—Eh, bueno…

—Y no olvidemos los secuestros, los cortes, esa increíble caída desde Moby Dick, te nombraron una amenaza para el distrito, y el daño psicológico del que eras presa de forma inconsciente cuando te encontré justo ahí.

Dazai apuntó hacia la izquierda, adonde Atsushi estuvo de pie con él luego que lo sacara del río pensando que estaba ahogándose.

De acuerdo, Dazai en verdad estaba ahogándose ese día, pero por decisión propia.

—Aún así… espera. —susurró Atsushi, frunciendo el ceño y trabando miradas con su superior—Dazai _-san_ , ¿me _encontraste_?

Los ojos de su superior, todavía carentes de brillo, le obsequiaron una sensación de complicidad y algo más que no supo descifrar pero creyó que era una mezcla de algo frío y perturbador, algo que no estaba segura de haber visto antes en él. Se tensó, preguntándose qué demonios pasaba cuando los bellos de su nuca se erizaron.

—Así es, Atsushi _-chan_ —respondió, sosteniendo esa mirada que hizo que quisiera retroceder lejos de él. La sonrisa en sus labios era amplia y natural pero la frialdad repentina en sus ojos hacían que distara mucho del Dazai que conocía—Ese día te encontré, así como tú a mí.

Ella asintió, silenciosa y con la precaución arañando su ser cuidadosamente.

—Estaba muriendo de hambre ese día—murmuró ella, desviando la vista y fijándose en las ondas delicadas en la superficie del agua—No tenía dónde dormir, ni dinero. Tú me salvaste, Dazai _-san_. Me llevaste a un lugar seguro y me recomendaste en un empleo, y no solo eso, sino que aún te encargas de mí de alguna u otra manera.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La mirada de Dazai cambió repentinamente, sus cejas se alzaron y un pequeño punto de luz iluminó el marrón apático de sus ojos.

—Ya sabes, yo siempre he pensado que las cosas son mejores y más seguras cuando estás alrededor. Fuiste tú quien me controló cuando me transformé esa noche, y luego me salvaste cuando Higuchi y Akutagawa nos emboscaron en ese callejón, Kunikida _-san_ me lo contó todo. Y luego, me trajiste de vuelta cuando Q utilizó su poder para controlar mi mente, estuviste justo ahí cuando caí desde Moby Dick. Dazai _-san_ , tú me alientas a ser valiente en los momentos en los que solo deseo acurrucarme en un lugar oscuro y apartado del peligro.

—Atsushi _-chan_ , me has conmovido.

La sonrisa en su rostro pasó a ser extasiada, y Atsushi se sonrojó sin remedio.

—Lo siento si algo de lo que dije te molesta, pero esa es la verdad. Tú salvaste mi vida, después de todo.

—Tus palabras no me molestan. De no haber hecho todo eso, ¿quién hubiese protegido la ciudad?

— ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez con eso? Si vamos al caso, Akutagawa me ayudó en esa ocasión, incluso aunque me cuesta admitirlo, estaría despedazada en el piso de no ser por él.

Dazai rió bajito y miró al agua con creciente interés, Atsushi tragó duro y se preocupó de que su superior intentara arrojarse al agua helada para suicidarse. En tal caso, ella tendría que arrojarse para sacarlo, aunque en verdad no sabía si había un propósito justificable para arrojarse a a salvar la vida de un hombre que no deseaba vivir.

—Esta ciudad es nuestra, Atsushi _-chan_. Es nuestro deber protegerla. —dijo en cambio, apoyando los antebrazos en sus rodillas.

—De alguna manera, siento que tienes razón. En verdad me gusta vivir aquí, es un buen lugar cuando no estamos ensangrentados en alguna esquina y Akutagawa no está haciendo estallar edificios.

Dazai lanzó una fuerte carcajada y Atsushi presionó su mandíbula con fuerza, el sonido estridente haciendo su camino a través de sus oídos y hasta su cerebro como alambres de púas deslizándose al interior de su cabeza. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus propias palabras. Akutagawa no le caía bien en lo más mínimo, era un asesino, y adonde sea que fuera, algo o alguien volaba en pedazos. Era casi curioso.

—Supe desde el principio que tenías lo que se necesita para proteger este lugar, incluso para lidiar con Akutagawa.

Ella puso mala cara y gimió bajo en protesta. Si le dijeran que nunca tendría que ver de nuevo a ese tipo, sería todavía más feliz.

Hubiera protestado contra la afirmación de su superior, pero el lejano sonido del tren acercándose llamó su atención. Sus músculos se tensaron por instinto y sintió el dolor en sus oídos comenzar a crecer, haciéndose semejante a agujas incrustándose en su carne. Cerró los ojos, esperando, pero los volvió a abrir al sentir dos manos acunando los costados de su cabeza, entonces, vio las piernas de Dazai a cada lado de ella, y sintió cierto calorcito en la espalda.

Él estaba sentado detrás de Atsushi.

— _Poder: indigno de ser humano_ —susurró Dazai.

Atsushi se vio envuelta por los círculos de luz del poder de su superior y el tren pasó, pero ella no oyó el sonido en lo absoluto, pues él mantenía ambas manos pegadas a sus orejas, haciendo que el sonido fuera casi lejano, amortiguado y bajo. Por un momento, pensó que él se retiraría tan pronto como el tren se fuera, pero sintió un peso nuevo sobre su cabeza.

Bien, así que él se puso cómodo.

Atsushi no era muy dada al contacto físico, pero la cercanía de Dazai no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Minutos pasaron en total silencio para ella, aislada de los sonidos del río, los de los trenes y los propios de una ciudad como Yokohama. El silencio casi completo hizo que el dolor desapareciera de sus oídos y que sus músculos se relajaran, un suspiro escapó de entre sus labios y se recargó contra el pecho de Dazai, que a la vez que se recargaba contra ella, sus manos estaban tibias y su aroma era agradable. No supo cuánto duró exactamente, pero fueron minutos en los que pareció estar en una burbuja, alejada del mundo y sus sonidos.

—Atsushi _-chan_ —Dazai murmuró luego de un rato, retirando las manos de su cabeza y alejándose—Deberíamos regresar. Pronto comenzará a nevar.

—Y Kyouka está sola en casa. —ella se levantó de inmediato y sintió un repentino adormecimiento en las piernas que la llevó a acuclillarse —Rodillas, rodillas—susurró.

Dazai parpadeó, la curiosidad relampagueando antes que la comprensión iluminara sus ojos. Una risita baja escapó de entre sus labios y se inclinó junto a ella.

—Puedo anular los poderes, pero no tengo poder alguno sobre un calambre.

—Duele—graznó Atsushi, moviéndose un milímetro antes de regresar a su posición original—Dazai _-san_ , duele.

Él se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia las escaleras que utilizaron antes de regresar la vista hacia ella y suspirar. Se colocó delante de Atsushi, dándole la espalda, y llevó sus manos hacia atrás.

—Sube. Pero la próxima vez, tú tendrás que cargarme a mí.

Atsushi parpadeó repetidas veces y decidió que era mejor subirse a tener que arrastrarse escaleras arriba con las piernas entumecidas. Se inclinó hacia adelante y se encaramó a la espalda de su superior, él aferró sus manos al hueco de sus piernas y comenzó a andar sin más ceremonias.

—Dazai _-san_ , ¿cómo voy a cargarte si eres más alto que yo?

—Bueno… —murmuró él, andando por la acera con ella a cuestas. Una pareja de ancianos pasó a su lado y rieron en voz baja—Siempre he tenido esta fantasía de montar sobre un animal salvaje. Podrías convertirte en tigre y

— ¡¿Eh?! —gritó ella, enrojeciendo por completo y perdiendo algo de agarre sobre sus hombros.

—Por esa manera de gritar, he de suponer que tuviste una idea equivocada de lo que quise decir.

— ¡Sonó terriblemente mal! ¡Y no soy un animal salvaje! —replicó, agarrándose con fuerza a los hombros de su mentor.

— ¡Pero lo eres!, incluso eres más alta que yo convertida en ese tigre, tus patas con del tamaño de mi cabeza y ni que hablar de tus…

— ¡Bájame, ya puedo caminar! —replicó, moviendo sus piernas para deshacerse del agarre.

Dazai rió largo y tendido, ignorando por completo sus protestas.

Fin.


End file.
